


Reflections

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Asian Character, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke and Kurama finally have a chance to spend some time together alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> To my darling and absolutely wonderful Leslie for not killing me because I am a whore, and I so should have had this completed forever and a day ago. This fic was originally posted to the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/smutyeah/profile)[**smutyeah**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/smutyeah/) community.

Yusuke tries to be casual as he strolls to the door Before entering, he glances nonchalantly over his shoulder as his fingers wrap around the doorknob.

He enters darkness.

Reaching out, his fingertips slide along a smooth, cool surface. His steps echo until he shuffles, and he finally stops.

"Kurama?" he whispers.

This will be the first time they are alone.

Not that their relationship was a secret, but it felt like a secret, especially with Keiko always appearing around the corner or Botan appearing with another assignment for him.

Kurama, always silent in the background, would take meeting gazes and brushes as they passed each other.

This is their chance for each other.

Yusuke feels along the walls, moving his fingers higher and lower, farther to the right and to the left, but only a smooth surface graces his fingertips. He starts when he reaches a break in the glass but follows it down, his hands trailing along the wall.

"Damnit, Kurama," he mutters when he nearly falls through another space in the wall.

But he swallows and continues, wishing he had cat ears as he strains to push them out to hear anything other than his breathing, becoming more rapid and ragged as he proceeds. Kurama has never disappointed him, although his surprises were increasing as of late.

"Kurama?"

His mind anticipates touch and lips as he proceeds through the corridor, hoping his fingers would slip on warm skin and trail through locks of long hair.

Another hall, and he smiles. Kurama always loved making him wait, knowing he hated to wait. Yet Yusuke loved a test of his patience.

He rapidly blinks when light floods the space, and he turns, staring at his reflection in all the mirrors as the space behind him closes with another mirror. He looks up to see darkness and looks down to see a deep red shag carpet. He steps toward it, glancing at his reflection, wondering from which side Kurama would appear.

He crosses the space and taps on the mirror in front of him, wondering if he needs a password to get out or in.

"Knock, knock," he murmurs, his knuckles rapping on the glass.

He smells roses first, his senses trained to that single scent, and he slowly turns to see the slender man enter with a demure smile.

"Took you long enough," Yusuke says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama simply smiles as he takes slow steps, each one silent yet precise. He circles around Yusuke, watching him through the mirrors.

"I'm a very busy person, Kurama," Yusuke continues, keeping his gaze fixed ahead. "I have people to save and mysteries to solve—"

Standing behind him, Kurama presses a solitary finger to Yusuke's lips. "You're going to forget all of that." Kurama's other hand moves down. "Here with me." His hand grasps Yusuke's crotch, tenderly squeezes, eliciting a groan from the dark-haired boy.

Yusuke's lips part, and he tries to catch Kurama's fingers.

Kurama chuckles.

His fingers trail up Yusuke's sides and across his chest, flicking open the first two buttons of Yusuke's shirt. His eyes fix steadily at the reflection of them in the mirror, Yusuke's flushed cheeks and flexing fingers.

Yusuke shivers, teeth nipping at his throat and a hot breath caressing his ear. Kurama's hands slip inside his shirt, his nails grazing skin as he slides Yusuke's shirt off, tossing it behind him.

When Yusuke tries to turn, Kurama pushes him against the mirror in front of them, softly pressing Yusuke's cheek against the cool surface.

"Kurama—"

And he is silenced with a firm slap to his thigh. Kurama presses against him, his lips hovering over Yusuke's throat, the flicker of his tongue tracing the curve of his chin.

"Do you trust me?"

"I just want to—"

Another firm slap.

No pause or hesitation. "Yes."

And Kurama's hands slip to the front of Yusuke's pants, slowly flicking open the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. Yusuke grips Kurama's hands when they slide along his thighs, parting his legs.

This is their time for each other.

Yusuke waits, holding his breath until he feels Kurama's nails grazing over his knees and down his calves, lifting his feet to completely remove his pants.

Staring down at his lover, Yusuke rushes forward to capture Kurama's lips, starving to make up for lost moments, starving as their tongues clash and slide across each other, lips meeting in a torrid affair of heat and wanting.

And Yusuke wants more as he lowers to his knees, tugging on Kurama's pants, tearing the fabric in his haste to loosen the button. Until there is the moment when his lips find its treasure, and even then, Kurama smells like roses.

But here, Kurama tastes like need.

His eyes slip shut as his mouth envelopes Kurama's cock, his tongue swirling around the head as he moves forward and back. He listens to Kurama's sharp inhalation, his soft exhalations, his quiet moans, and he wonders if it's possible to make Kurama scream. Just once.

He can feel Kurama trembling, his fingers clutching Yusuke's hair, his other hand digging into Yusuke's shoulder, leaving indentions in the skin.

Then suddenly, Kurama jerks Yusuke back, his lips descending, his teeth catching skin and his tongue demanding more. His lips travel down Yusuke's throat, nipping lightly then soothing the bite marks with his tongue.

He turns Yusuke around, pressing him against the mirror, his hands tracing the curves of Yusuke's body, remembering the feel of Yusuke's skin in his palms. Yusuke groans, his fists pressed against the reflective surface when Kurama grabs the bulge in his pants, pressing his own need against him.

Yusuke pushes back, insistent, wanting, needing to feel them together as he pulls down his pants, kicking them to the side. He groans again when Kurama grabs his ass, following with a firm slap before his lips kiss the reddened area.

Yusuke's breath fogs the mirror with each heated touch of Kurama's lips on his skin, agonizingly slow and tender and patient.

Another firm slap to his ass, and he presses himself against the mirror away from Kurama's hand. Another slap, this time harder, and he feels Kurama's fingers snake through his hair, jerking his head back.

His eyes pop open when Kurama's fingers dig into his chin.

Their eyes meet in the mirror, and Yusuke watches as Kurama's fingers travel down his quivering stomach.

"Don't close your eyes."

Yusuke shudders with a groan, blinking rapidly.

"I want you to watch this."

And Yusuke becomes aware of their multiple reflections, of all the mirrors poised on them as Kurama coats his cock with lubrication, his middle finger carefully pushing inside Yusuke, brushing his prostate.

Yusuke takes Kurama's other hand, suckles the fingers into his mouth, trying to tease as much as he was getting teased. _Now_, he wanted to say. _ Damnit, now._

He watches Kurama slowly, carefully push inside him, working his way in, staring at him to make sure he was watching, to make sure he wasn't in any pain.

It had been so long for them.

Yusuke pushes back, trying to keep his eyes open, pinned to this moment of them together, of them getting back all their time.

And he feels Kurama's hand on his cock, pumping in synch with his own thrusts—_in, out, in, out, in_—

Yusuke's moans drown out Kurama's heavy breaths as he grips the edges of the mirror to try to keep himself balanced, to push himself back, to keep Kurama reaching and piercing and thrusting.

And he watches them move together, coming together as Kurama throws his head back, his nails raking down Yusuke's back. Yusuke arches, feeling his legs quiver, feeling this moment of them, and he yells Kurama's name with one hard thrust.

And he watches Kurama lean over him, kissing his neck and his spine and his shoulder, slowly pulling out.

And he watches himself turn and kiss Kurama with recklessly, toppling them both to the ground.

And he watches their arms curl around each other as they kiss again and again.

And he watches when Kurama whispers _I love you_ as they treasure the moment they have right now.


End file.
